I Missed You
by Brighteyez324
Summary: Sequel To Missing You... Kagome is living with her two kids, in Kyoto, with a nice house and a well payed job. Everything was coming together...well, that is..until Inuyasha found her. KagXInu
1. Again We Meet

Thanx 4 bein so very patient for me 2 write the sequel. But I promised i would so plz b happy. I hope every1 likes it, and if u dont, ur a bunch of haters lol sike na.

_If you remember..._

_._

_._

_._

_"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked._

_"Inuyasha, what's yours?"_

_"Kagome, can I call you Yasha for short?"_

_"Only if I can call you Meme."_

_._

_._

_"I have to go now Yasha. Remember me." She kissed him on the cheek and went in the car with her mom. Once inside, she waved goodbye, he waved back until the car disappeared. He clutched the beads in his hand and whispered, "I'll miss you, Kagome," walking sadly home._

_._

_._

_"K-Kagome?" He asked, hoping it wasn't her._

_"Yes, but how did you...(gulp) Inu...yasha?" She said. Oh crud. _

_._

_._

_"Kagome I love you. I love you." He kept whispering it over and over until he fell asleep in her arms._

_._

_._

_Inuyasha pecked her one more time on the lips before bringing his lips to her presure point. _

_"This will hurt for a second." He whispered._

_"Wha-" She felt pain on her shoulder, blood seeping through before she blanked out._

_._

_._

_"Hey dude! What's the matter with you?!?!" She shouted. Naraku leaned down to her ear._

_"Baby if you scream like that again, and I'll cut that pretty little throat of yours." He took his claws and slowly went down her neck. Kagome shivered. Naraku smiled. "That's a good little girl." He whispered. __**Oh my God this can't be happening.**_

_._

_._

_"What the hell happened, where's the girls???" He asked._

_"V-venom....ambushed...k-kidnapped." He passed out. Inuyasha was more then furious. Venom took his Kagome away from him. That was the last straw. It was war._

_._

_._

_"What is it, Naraku??" Onigumo asked, as he smirked._

_"The little slut is pregnant."As soon as those words left his mouth, Kagome felt like the world stopped moving._

_"I-I..(gulp) PREGNANT?!?!" Rin and Sango looked in shock. Kagura looked amused._

_._

_._

_A big gaping hole was in the middle of Onigumo's stomach. _

_"ONIGUMO!!" Muso shouted, as he fell, only to see Miroku with a gun, and Sango by his side._

_"Foolish MONK!!!" Naraku screamed, but before he could react, two more gun shots were sounded, hitting both Naraku and Onigumo. Kagome was looking confused._

_"But how-"_

_"Kagome!" She looked up, and smiled. There she saw Kagura, and Kanna on a big feather. "It's finished."_

_._

_._

_**Why Kagome?!?!**__ He thought to himself. __**Do you not trust me enough to stay with me??? Then you take my child away from me too.**__ He slammed his fist into the floor. __**No, I refuse to give up this time. It took me twelve God damn years to find you. If I have to find you for twelve more than fine. But, you are not getting away from me just like that. **__He threw the paper on the floor. __**I don't hate you. I'm just pissed off. But, it doesn't matter. I'll find you again, and prove that I can protect you, and our kid. **__His eyes started to turn red__**. Watch out Kagome, cause I'm coming for you.**_

.

.

.

Now... Kagome is living with her two kids, in Kyoto, with a nice house and a well payed job. Everything was coming together...well, that is..until Inuyasha found her.

Chapter 1: Again We Meet

It's been about 1 and a half years since Kagome moved away, and left Inuyasha, and currently lives in Kyoto. It was a shock to her when she saw her old high school friend, Ayumi, and even more of a shock when Ayumi gave her a well payed job from a business she owned. After telling her about her little situation, Kagome gladly accepted. She also got herself a nice house, furnished with the help of her mother.

Months later, Kagome gave birth to a handsome little boy, named Ichiro, and a beautiful baby girl, named Kimiko. Ichiro had gold eyes, black hair and black little dog ears. Kiyomi had gold eyes, silver hair and silver little dog ears. They both had claws and fangs, and both resembled their father. The first time she held them, she cried softly, regretting ever leaving Inuyasha behind. But, there was nothing she could do.

Now... Kagome was making dinner, which was spaghetti, and beef. Also some mushed up veggies for the babies. She was so happy that she kept them. Her mother calls from time to time, asking how they are. Kagome even sent her a few pictures.

"Mommy!!!" She heard a little voice cry. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Kimiko??" She asked, picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"I want juice." Kimiko pouted innocently and cutely. "So does Teddy-chan." Referring to her teddy bear her grandmother gave her.

"What do you say???" She shrugged. "How about saying please???"

"Pwease mommy." She laughed and carried her into the kitchen, then sat her down on the counter.

"Ichiro." Kagome called. He walked in happily, then jumped on his mother, who he loves like crazy. Kagome always thought he was a momma's boy, even when he was barely crawling. She gave him a kiss and sat him down next to Kimiko, who was giving her teddy bear some of her apple juice.

"Mommy." Ichrio said. "What are you making??"

"Dinner." He pouted.

"But, I want ramen mommy."

"Me too." Kimiko followed. Kagome groaned.

"That's stuff is not good for you honey." She stroked one of his little ears. "Don't you wanna be a strong boy, for mommy."

"But mommy, I am strong." He said proudly.

"Well." She poked his stomach, making him laugh. "You need to get stronger."

"Ok, mommy." He said pecking her cheek.

"Mommy." Kimiko said.

"What's up, baby???"

"Can we make cookies after dinner, pwease??"

"I don't know...."

"Pwease?????" The two pups begged.

"Did you two clean your toys??" They looked at each other, hopped off the counter, and ran to clean their room. Kagome chuckled and went back to putting the food on the plates when the door bell rang. "Hmm. Wonder who that is at.." She looked at her watch. "..six fifteen." She walked to the door. "Who is it??"

"Your new neighbor." The voice responded._ Funny._Kagome thought. _I don't remember there being any for sale sign._ But, she opened the door anyways, soon wishing you hadn't. Her eyes widened, and her heart sped up like crazy.

"Hello, love." The person said smirking. "It's been a long time, don't you think Kagome." His soothing voice gave her chills, making her frightened.

"I-Iunyasha...."


	2. My Family

_Recall: She walked to the door. "Who is it??"_

_"Your new neighbor." The voice responded. __**Funny. **__Kagome thought. __**I don't remember there being any for sale sign.**__ But, she opened the door anyways, soon wishing you hadn't. Her eyes widened, and her heart sped up like crazy._

_"Hello, love." The person said smirking. "It's been a long time, don't you think Kagome." His soothing voice gave her chills, making her frightened._

_"I-Inuyasha...."_

Chapter 2: My Family

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Why did he return to her??? Kagome's mind was all over the place. It's been almost two years since she last seen Inuyasha, and boy did he look different. He didn't really age in the face, but he looked a lot taller, maybe a couple inches taller. He had purple streaks on his face. Remembering them well, when his demon side broke out. His fangs and claws were longer, and his voice was more…soothing.

With out thinking, Kagome tried to slam the door in Inuyasha's face, but he blocked it with his foot and pushed the door opened. Kagome stumbled, and backed away from him as he closed the door and locked it. He looked calm, and was not at all mad. This confused Kagome. Looking to see if he was planning something.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Kagome." He said, walking toward her. "Then again, you running away, taking our kid, and not having any contact with me for about two years is even worse."

"What are you doing here??" She asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"What kind of a stupid question is that??" He said. "I'm here to get my child. And also to take my mate back."

"I told you to stay away!!"

"Why the hell would I do that?!?!"

"P-please Inuyasha." She stuttered. "Try to understand."

"Understand what?!?!" He practically screamed.

"Hush." She shushed him. She didn't want her children to know he was here. He raised his hand, causing Kagome to flinch.

"Relax. I'm not going to hit you." He brought his hand to her face, and then caressed her cheek. "I missed you Kagome. You have no idea how hard it was to find you." Tears started to come down her face. Inuyasha kissed them away. She sighed, missing the feeling of his lips on her. "Why did you leave me Kagome??" He asked. "I loved you. And I still do now. What you did was surely unreasonable and unforgivable. But I still love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "Tell me why you left me to be tortured."

"Inuyasha," She started. It was very hard for her to gather all of her wording. "It was hard. I swear it was. I didn't want to leave, but…you were in that gang, and I was afraid that if I didn't get away from you. Something else might happen to our kids. And then-"

"Wait a minute…" He said, interrupting her. "Kids??"

"Oh yeah. I had twins." Inuyasha practically choked.

"Y-you had twins this whole time." She nodded.

"A boy and a girl."

"Um…h-how old are they??"

"They turn two in three weeks."

"How are they?? Can I meet them??" Kagome sighed, knowing that this day would come.

"Honey, Baby, come here a minute. I have a surprise." Running down the stairs, came two little kids with dog-ears. They both ran to their mother and gave her a big hug. Inuyasha stared in awe; this was his family. He thought he'd never get the chance to see them.

"Sup mommy??" Kimiko said, putting her thumb in her mouth.

"We make cookies??" Ichiro said after her.

"I have a surprise, tell me who that is." She pointed to Inuyasha. Both looked puzzled. They never seen this man, but he looked oddly familiar. And he did have his mother sent on him. Surely that meant they were mated. Which meant…

"Mommy." Kimiko said. "Is this daddy??" Kagome started to cry softly, as she nodded her head. The twins looked back to the strange man, which turned out to be there father.

"Hi daddy." Ichiro said, giving his father a hug. "I'm Ichiro. Sissy is Kimiko." Inuyasha thought he'd die. This was the first time he held his son, and he knew nothing about him. But he was proud that his son looked like him. It wasn't long before Kimiko followed suit, and also hugged her father. She looked like Kagome, in the face, but had his ears, hair, and eyes.

"Hey you two, me and 'mommy' have to talk for a while." He stated, looking serious at Kagome. She gulped, not expecting it.

"Is mommy in trouble??" Inuyasha laughed.

"No there's just some things I'd like to discuss with her."

"K daddy." Ichiro said, pulling Kimiko's arm. She pouted.

"I wanna play with daddy."

"Mommy said-"

"NO!! I wanna play with daddy!!!" She crossed her arms and stomped her feet. Inuyasha picked her up and hugged her.

"I promise to play with you after I talk with mommy, ok??"

"Ok daddy." She hopped down and raced to her room along with her brother.

Once they were out of sight, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. He looked a little relieved but he also looked bothered and upset. _What could he be thinking about??_ She thought to herself.

"They look like you." He said quietly. Kagome smiled a little.

"W-where are you going to be staying??" Kagome asked.

"Here." Kagome froze.

"You can't stay here."

"Why not??"

"It's already weird that you came, and now you wanna stay here."

"Just long enough until we go back to Tokyo."

"Ok, now you're going to far. I'm not going back. I have a life here. You can't just come stomping in and try to mess things up." Inuyasha walked closer to her. She back away, unfortunately she ended up hitting a while.

"What am I messing up exactly???"

"Inuyasha, I have a life here. You can't just take it away from me." He sighed.

"Fine, then I guess I'm staying here with you.

"YOU CAN'T!!!"

"Why not, you aren't telling me anything, mate." Kagome paused for a second.

"I'm not your mate."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Then pulled her collar down, only to see two small puncture wounds, which scared.

"You still bare my mark. You're definitely my mate for life." Kagome started crying again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. "Why do you hate me so much?? Don't you love me at all??" Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't hate you at all Inuyasha. This is just a little weird. I really did miss you. I just-" She was cut off by Inuyasha lips, pressing against hers. She sighed in content, never feeling happier. Oh, how she missed this feeling. It was quick, but it was enough to make her stop crying.

"I don't care what you say. You're never gonna leave me again Kagome." Kagome smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"I know."


	3. Who's Hojo?

_Recall: Kagome started crying again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. "Why do you hate me so much?? Don't you love me at all??" Kagome wrapped her arms around him._

"_I don't hate you at all Inuyasha. This is just a little weird. I really did miss you. I just-" She was cut off by Inuyasha lips, pressing against hers. She sighed in content, never feeling happier. Oh, how she missed this feeling. It was quick, but it was enough to make her stop crying._

"_I don't care what you say. You're never gonna leave me again Kagome." Kagome smiled and laid her head against his chest._

"_I know."_

Chapter 3: Who's Hojo???

Inuyasha held Kagome a little while longer. She was finally in his arms, and agreed to never leave his side again. He kissed her head and started to comb through her hair with his fingers. _She still smells so good. _He thought, inhaling her scent. Suddenly, Kagome softly pushed him away, making him confused.

"Inuyasha," She said blushing. "Dinner's gonna get cold." He cupped her ace and kissed her lips.

"You don't mind if I…" She knew he wanted to stay.

"No, of course not. Can you…get the kids??" She asked.

"Sure." He started to go up stairs.

"Last door on the left." He nodded.

Within minutes, Inuyasha went into the kitchen, with two little half demon babies hanging onto each of his legs. Kagome chuckled and picked Ichiro up.

"You happy that daddy's here??" She asked as she put him in his highchair. Ichiro smiled.

"Daddy's cool and strong." Kagome kissed him, then went to get Kimiko, who was still latched onto Inuyasha.

"Daddy!!" She called out dramatically, but in a playful way.

"You wanna sit with daddy??" Kagome asked. Kimiko nodded. Ichiro started to pout softly.

"What's up honey??" She asked.

"Wanna sit wit you." He said. Kagome groaned and sat him on her lap. "Yeah!!!" He said hugging her.

"You both are silly."

"Mommy." Kimiko started. "We make cookies, still??"

"I don't know, baby." Kagome groaned, feeding Ichiro some of his veggies. She pouted and turned to Inuyasha.

"Daddy, make mommy make cookies." She whispered.

"I'm sure she'll say yes." He said, making her clap her hands.

They quickly ate their dinner, and then washed their hands afterwards. Inuyasha loved watching Kagome taking care of his kids. He was starting to love them more and more each minute. Kimiko, sure did take a liking to him already, and Ichiro looks up to him a little, like the strong protecting dad that he always wanted.

"Ok, what kinda cookies do you wanna make???" Kagome asked, making the kids cheer in happiness.

"All kinds mommy" Ichiro said.

"No, no, nope." Kagome said shaking her head. "One kind, and that's it."

"But mommy-" Kimiko pouted.

"Oh, no you don't. Those cute little eyes don't work with me." She picked her up. "One kind."

"Chocolate chip." She said.

"Yeah!!" Ichiro agreed.

"Ok," Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Wanna help us." Inuyasha laughed.

"That's definitely not my thing." Inuyasha said. Suddenly, Kimiko and Ichiro hung onto his leg again,

"Pwease daddy." They begged. Kagome knew this trick far too well. They were going to beg until they got what they wanted or pout the whole day until they get over it. Inuyasha was going to have to learn this the hard way.

"Ok, ok, ok." He said, putting his arms up in defeat. Who would have known that his own kids would beat him???

The whole 'making the cookies process' was taking longer than usual because Ichiro and Kimiko were basically playing the whole time, and eating the uncooked cookies. Kimiko would pull on Ichiro's ears, he'd try to hit her, Kagome and Inuyasha would try to break it up, one would try to put the cookies on the try, the other would try to eat it. The whole thing was tiring. Finally, they got the cookies in the oven.

"You see why this isn't my thing??" Inuyasha said to Kagome, cleaning up Kimiko.

"Of course, but you agreed." Kagome responded to him. A couple seconds later, the cookies were done, and Ichiro and Kimiko started to eat some. Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"I got it, watch them for me, ok??" Inuyasha agreed. Kagome took the phone in the other room then pressed 'talk'.

"Hello??" She said.

"_Hey Cutie."_ The person said on the other line, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"H-Hojo??"

"_Yeah baby, what's up??"_Kagome started to grip the phone in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?? I thought I told you not to call me ever again."

"_Aww. Baby, don't be like that."_

"I'm not your baby."

"_Actually you are. And you better realize this quick."_

"After what you said about my kids, I don't want you near me ever again."

"_Oh yeah, how are those little __**bastards**__ doing anyway." _He said in a venomous voice. Kagome was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Don't call them that you fucker."

"_No need to be sensitive about those half- breeds anyway. It's not like they're wanted."_Kagome was about to loose it.

"I want them. And I want you to leave me alone." With that, she hung up the phone. When she turned around, she was met face to face with Inuyasha, startling her a little.

"Don't do that." She said, walking away from him, but he grabbed her wrists. She didn't realize that Inuyasha was listening to her on the phone, but he didn't hear the person she was talking to. The only thing he knew was that the person wasn't a friend.

"Who's Hojo??" He asked, in a serious voice.

"No one." She said, trying to walk away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"He isn't no one, other wise, you'd tell me." Kagome looked away.

"The kids have to take a bath now, and then go to bed." She pulled her wrist away from him and walked back into the kitchen. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that she wasn't telling him something. But, maybe his kids knew who he was.

After their bath, Kagome got them dressed and ready for bed. Inuyasha watched as they hugged their mother good night. As soon as she left the room, he walked over to them to say good night to them.

"You stay daddy??" Kimiko asked, giving him a big hug.

"Yeah Kimiko, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise." Ichiro said, also giving him a hug.

"I promise." He kissed Kimiko and pet Ichiro's head. "Hey, do you two know a guy named, Hojo." Kimiko hugged her bear tighter, and her ears drooped down. Ichiro growled and crossed his arms.

"Daddy." She started. "Mr. Hojo bad man. Won't leave mommy alone."

"He called us mean names. Mommy said he's a hater." Inuyasha started to growl, but then laughed at Ichiro's comment. So that's what she was hiding from him.

"Thanks. Go to bed now you two." He tucked them in, turned the light off and left.

Down stairs, Kagome was on the couch, rubbing her temples. Inuyasha stopped in front of her and crossed his arms. She looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that??" She asked. Inuyasha said nothing, just stared at her. "What did you asked them??"

"Nothing important, just who Hojo is." Kagome stood up.

"Why would you ask them something like that?? They hate him."

"I don't know that Kagome, and you won't tell me anything."

"There are some things that you don't need to know."

"Apparently I do if this bastard is messing with my mate." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha lifted her chin up so she would look at him.

"What did he do to you??" He asked.

"Well, he really didn't do anything to me. It was the kids."

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Hojo work together. They talk and have meetings with each other, and he seemed like a good asked to have dinner and talk the matter over at her house. Kagome had a baby sitter to look after the kids. Wasn't until hours later when they came back. Kagome was talking more about the merge, but Hojo started to talk about their relation ship._

"_So I think that in a couple more years, if we take this sale-" Hojo then took her hand into his. "What are you doing??" She asked._

"_Kagome, what do you think about us??" He asked stroking her cheek. Kagome blushed and smiled a little._

"_Well… we are really good friends." _

"_No not like that. Like maybe we could be more than friends." She blushed harder as he started to kiss her hand._

"_Hojo please don't ask me this." Kagome tried to get him to stop, but he kept going._

"Why??" He asked, holding her cheek with his hands. "I love you, Kagome." She gasped. "I want you to love me too." He then kissed her dead on the lips, surprising the hell out of her…

HOLD IT HOLD IT

_Flashback Interrupted_

"YOU LET HIM KISS YOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He was starting to get real pissed off about this Hobo character.

"Shhh." Kagome hushed him. "Be quiet and let me finish." Inuyasha crossed his arms and started to pout like his little kids.

_Continuing Flashback_

_Hojo was kissing Kagome and she was actually allowing it. For some reason, she did miss the great affection of a kiss, but on the serious note, she missed Inuyasha kissing her. Sure Hojo was gentle, but he wasn't Inuyasha. Kagome pushed him off._

"_Hojo, I'm sorry, we can't."_

"_Why baby??" He asked. _

"_Because, I still have to take care of my kids."_

"_The __**half breeds**__??" Kagome's world stopped. She remembered the first time she heard that disgraceful word. A little boy called Inuyasha that, and that was how they first met._

"_What did you call them??" She growled out._

"_Half breeds. That's what they are." Suddenly, Kagome slapped him. Hojo held his cheek._

"_Why did you do that baby??"_

"_Get the hell out of my house."_

"_Why are you protecting those bastards anyway? The father's not looking after them."_

_"Hojo." She said calmly. "Get the hell out o my house before I kick you're sorry ass."_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He left with out a fight, but it seemed like everyday, he was bugging me at work. He doesn't now because he got transferred somewhere else." Inuyasha was seriously mad. How dare this pansy call his kids half breeds??

"How did Ichiro and Kimiko find out??"

"Apparently, they heard me yell and were hiding upstairs to see what was wrong." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry any more, love. I'll protect my family." Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She was happy that he came back for her. It was a good thing he never met Hobo. Otherwise, he's going to have to kill him where he stands.


	4. Family Time

_Recall: Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"He left with out a fight, but it seemed like everyday, he was bugging me at work. He doesn't now because he got transferred somewhere else." Inuyasha was seriously mad. How dare this pansy call his kids half-breeds?_

_"How did Ichiro and Kimiko find out?"_

_"Apparently, they heard me yell and were hiding upstairs to see what was wrong." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry any more, love. I'll protect my family." Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She was happy that he came back for her. It was a good thing he never met Hobo. Otherwise, he's going to have to kill him where he stands._

Chapter 4: Family Time

The morning sun shined down on Kagome's sleeping form, causing her to walk from her slumber. She inhaled deeply, smelling the new scent on her pillow. _Inuyasha_. She thought smiling. _I missed him a lot. Now he's finally here._ She got up from her bed, only to see Kimiko walking in the room holding her teddy bear.

"Hi mommy." She said, jumping on the bed next to Kagome.

"Hey baby." She responded by giving her a hug and a kiss. "You hungry now? Is your brother up?"

"Daddy's fixing breakfast. He told me get you up."

"He did, did he?" She asked, kind of surprised. She had no idea Inuyasha could cook and here he was fixing breakfast… almost like a real family. It brought a smile on her face. Kimiko tugging on her pajama pants interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on mommy." She whined. Kagome picked her up and started to walk towards the kitchen. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha helping Ichiro stir eggs in a bowl.

"Ok I think it's done." Ichiro clapped happily, thinking he knew how to cook. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome smiling at him, placing Kimiko back on the ground. "Good morning beautiful." He said walking to her.

"Good morning." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Mommy!" Ichiro said, grabbing on her pants leg. "Mommy I know how to cook." She picked him up and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"That's good honey. What did you and daddy make?"

"Bacon, French toast, sausage, and…" He paused for a minute then turned to Inuyasha. "Daddy, what you making now?"

"An omelet."

"Oh…" He turned back to Kagome. "A 'omete'." She laughed at his mistake.

"Sounds like both of you are having funny with daddy."

"Daddy said we're gonna play at the park." Kagome looked at Inuyasha questionably while he put the finished food on a plate.

"And when was this decided." Inuyasha gave out a laugh before wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on Meme. It's Saturday, I'm sure you don't have work and it's nice out. It seems like a good idea. We eat breakfast, get washed up, go to the park for a while, then get some ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" The twins shouted, running around the table. Kagome playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't get them started. Do you know how hard it is keeping track of them? It's like they're extra hyper when we go somewhere."

"And that's why I'm there to help." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Pwease mommy." The twins said in unison while eating there breakfast.

"Maybe, if you to behave. Then we might go around lunch time." They cheered while Inuyasha was laughing and started cleaning the dishes.

"Mommy…" She heard Kimiko. "…My hands a sticky." She showed her hands covered in syrup."

"Mine too." Ichiro said soon after, showing his hands.

"Terrific." She said sarcastically. Kagome took out a paper towel and went to the sink. While she turned the water on, Inuyasha pecked her on her cheek surprising her a little. She wanted to ask while, but she remembered they were married…sort of.

After everything was cleaned up, Kagome took the twins for there bath…. which they hated. Mean while, Inuyasha was getting dressed when the phone started to ring.

"Can you get that?" He heard Kagome say from the bathroom, as well as a lot of splashing.

"No prob." He said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_ It was a man's voice.

"Does this sound like Kagome, who the hell is-…. Hello?" There was nothing but a dial tone. Inuyasha hung up the phone when Kagome walked in the room, out of breath.

"The kids are still playing in the bath tub. Who was it?" He looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"Some punk ass bitch. How many guys do you know?" She shrugged.

"Like two or three guys at work. But the only one that calls is my boss." He paused.

"Oops." She glared at him.

"I'm not gonna ask, I'll just apologize when I see him at work on Monday."

"Good idea." He kissed her on her cheek a couple time before he came to her lips. They had to stop since there were two little babies in the bathtub. It wasn't long before everyone was dressed and ready to leave. Kagome strapped the twins in they're car seat while Inuyasha but some things in the trunk.

"You have the lunches." She asked, kissing Ichiro on the cheek as well as Kimiko.

"Yep, we're good to go." Kagome got in the passenger seat while Inuyasha took the wheel, but he didn't start the car.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's my kiss?" He pouted. She rolled her eyes, before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't long before they reached the park. Kagome picked a spot next to a tree where she laid a blanket out for everyone to sit at when they got tired. Afterwards, she placed a couple plates down, followed by some sandwiches. Once everything was finished, she sat down, and watched her kids played with their father. About a half hour went by before they joined Kagome on the blanket.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Fun mommy!" Shouted Ichiro jumping up and down.

"Daddy let us go on the swings."

"Then slide."

"Then the jungle gym."

"Then the marry- round." Kagome smiled as they ate their sandwiches then looked at Inuyasha. He was lying down on the blanket looking tired and out of breath.

"How was it Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong with these kids Kagome?" She laughed at him, petting the two pups on the head.

"What happened?"

"On the swings, they'd get mad if I pushed one and not the other. Then they wanted to go higher and higher. Ichiro tried to fly and jumped off, so I had to catch him. Then Kimiko tried to do the same thing, so I had to catch her too. Then we went on the slide. Kimiko tried to push Ichiro off so she could get on first. Then he chased her and started tugging her ears. I had to break them up. Then on the jungle gym they tried to push each other off. Then on the marry- go- round when one said stop the other kept going. I HATE THE PARK KAGOME!" He yelled before collapsing on the blanket, Kagome laughing at him.

"They're just pups Inuyasha."

"I thought kids were suppose to be good." Kimiko pouted.

"I'm good daddy. Ichiro the meanie." Ichiro shoved her.

"I am not." She shoved him back.

"You are!"

"No you!" Inuyasha lifted Kimiko up with one hand while holding Ichiro back.

"See Kagome?" Inuyasha whimpered, while Kagome chuckled at him complaining.

"Well it sounds like you all had fun."

"Ya mommy!" Kimiko said finishing her sandwich along with Ichiro.

"Some fun." Inuyasha groaned. "I'm ready to go home."

"But don't you remember, 'daddy'?" Kagome said with a devious smile.

"What?"

"You promised the pups to get them ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" They shouted bouncing on their father. Inuyasha groaned again while looking at Kagome.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Well then I guess we better clean up."

"Good idea."

Soon they arrived at the ice cream parlor, where the kids were more than energetic. The ice cream parlor was cute, small, and had other little kids eating ice cream. Kagome held the twins hands up to the counter while Inuyasha sat down at a booth. At the counter was a middle-aged woman with gray hair and glasses.

"Well hello there." She said in a thick country accent. "What do we have here? Two cute little pups? I bet you're hungry." They smiled.

"Ya…" Ichiro said. "Mommy said we'd get ice cream."

"Aww ain't that sweet. Well what can I get ya?" She asked.

"I want a Chocolate Oreo Surprise." Ichiro said, remembering the ice cream he had before.

"I want strawberry with chocolate syrup and a cherry." Kimiko said, licking her lips.

"For you miss?" The lady asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

"I think I'll get the Triple Scoop Special."

"And what flavors would you like?"

"Vanilla, mango, and green mint."

"Any toppings?"

"I'd like chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles."

"My, my…you gonna eat all that yourself darling?"

"No, my mate will help me."

"Your mate?" The lady asked looking back at Inuyasha. Kagome thought there was going to be a problem until the lady smiled. "How cute, I have one myself." She pulled down her collar and showed her scar. "We've been married for over 500 years." Her eyes widened.

"Wow."

"Yes, well I'll bring your desserts when it's ready."

"Thank you." Kagome took the pups and sat them down with Inuyasha. "Sit down with daddy. I have to go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I feel something sticky. Kimiko, do you have to go potty?" She shook her head.

"Ok," She turned to Inuyasha. "The ice creams will be here in a second."

"Alright, don't take too long."

"I won't."

While in the bathroom, Kagome started to think how lucky she was. Inuyasha could have forgotten about his family and started a new life, but instead he chose to quit the gang and look for them despite how Kagome hurt him. She smiled as she wiped her hands with a paper towel. _I'm so grateful to have someone like him. _She thought while walking out the bathroom. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind then shoved into the wall. The person placed his hands on both sides of the wall, preventing her from going anywhere.

"It's good to see you again love." Kagome's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Hojo? The hell are you doing here!" She almost yelled, making him cover her mouth with his hand."

"Shhh…you wouldn't want that ugly half demon hearing you." _How does he know about Inuyasha?_ She thought. "Was that him on the phone when I called this morning?" _That was him?_ He smirked. "He's the father isn't he? Good, those half- breeds should live with him and leave us alone." Kagome's anger returned. She tried to throw a punch at him, but he caught it and held her down tightly. "I think being a mother has made you weaker, Kagome. Don't worry; when you're with me, you'll feel young again-" Before he could finish, Hojo was suddenly lifted from Kagome and slammed into the opposite wall by Inuyasha. His eyes were slightly tinted red and he was barring his fangs.

"So this is Hojo." He practically growled. "I have a good right to kill you for messing with my mate." For some reason to Kagome, Hojo didn't look scared at all, he just stood quietly. "You stay away from my family, you I'll fuck you up."

"Family huh?" Hojo asked. "Tell me Kagome, why is it that he wasn't here for most of those half breeds life." Inuyasha was about to pound his fist in Hojo's face when Kagome stopped him.

"None of your business. He's here now, so leave us alone." She said, dragging Inuyasha away from him while he was glaring. Back at the table, the waitress was there while the kids were eating. Inuyasha asked a while ago for the ice creams to go. Since Kagome was taking so long in the bathroom he thought something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ya, we're gonna get going." Inuyasha said, holding his kids ice cream, while Kagome held their hands.

"Ok, I hope you have a safe drive."

"I hope so too."

Kagome was in bed looking out the window. She couldn't believe Hojo followed her while her family was with her. He's followed her before, but only when she was alone. What else would he do to her? While she was thinking, Inuyasha came in the room. He had just finished saying good night to the pups. He was worried about Kagome, since she barely said anything when they came home. He slowly got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"It's ok, mate." Kagome started to tear up.

"I just can't believe he did that. This was suppose to be our first family outing but he ruined it."

"It's ok, love. It won't happen again." _Because I'll kill him._ Kagome smiled then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm glad you're with us."

"Me to."


	5. Phone Conversation

_Recall: Kagome was in bed looking out the window. She couldn't believe Hojo followed her while her family was with her. He's followed her before, but only when she was alone. What else would he do to her? While she was thinking, Inuyasha came in the room. He had just finished saying good night to the pups. He was worried about Kagome, since she barely said anything when they came home. He slowly got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome._

_"It's ok, mate." Kagome started to tear up._

_"I just can't believe he did that. This was suppose to be our first family outing but he ruined it."_

_"It's ok, love. It won't happen again." __**Because I'll kill him.**__ Kagome smiled then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha._

_"Thanks Inuyasha. I'm glad you're with us."_

_"Me to."_

Chapter 5: Phone Conversation

It was Sunday morning and Kagome had a late start getting up once again. She didn't realize how tired she was, then again, crying basically all night would make anyone tired. She looked over and realized Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome also noticed there were no pups making any kind of noises, be it fighting or laughing too loud. Curiousity getting the best of her, she put some pants on and headed down stairs; only to come across a letter on the kitchen table.

_Don't worry..._

_I have the kids. We're going food shopping. When we come back we're going to have brunch, so go back to bed and get some rest, I know you need it._

_Love you_

The letter put a smile to her face. She held it close to her while walking back upstairs. She forgot how much of a great guy Inuyasha was. And he loved spending time with his kids. _It's my fault though, taking almost two years away from getting to know his kids._ Even though she was happy Inuyasha was here with them, something was still puzzling her. _How the hell did he find out where I was?_ He said he had connections, but how...she paused.

Sesshomaru

She walked over to her dresser, where her phone was charging. Going through her contacts list, she went to Rin's name and pressed talk...

She looked at the clock to make sure the time difference. It was 8:30...meaning it was 9:30 in the evening over in Tokyo. Even though it was a little late, Rin was sure to be up.

Rin was currently at home, nursing her little boy, Shin. He was a month old, with gold eyes and silver hair like his father, and big eyes like his mother. The only thing that was different was the little white dog ears. She was having a hard time getting him to settle down, being a demon pup, he was a little more aggressive than a regular baby. This was difficult, since his claws left little welp and bite marks on Rins breasts.

"Calm down sweetie..." She whispered softly. The pup just growled softly as he suckled on his mother. Just as she was getting him to relax, her phone went off, making him become restless once again. She groaned in annoyance, rocking him once again while she reached for her phone.

"Hello..." She answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

_"Hey Rin."_ Rin squealed, hearing the voice of her long time friend. This made the baby whine harder.

"Kagome...Oh my gosh, how have you been?"

_"Agh...you know...this and that. I haven't heard from you since the birth of Shin. How have you been new mom?"_ She groaned, sitting down on her love seat, continuing to rock her baby.

"Agh...Kagome...you should have told me that having a demon baby is more work than a human baby."

_"Like you had a choice. We all know that Sesshomaru wanted to knock you up since day one."_

"Oh hush." Kagome laughed. "How are my little niece and nephew?" Rin asked, putting Shin in his crib.

_"Acting like they are 3 or 4. I'm telling you. I wasn't expecting them to start talking so early. I mean they aren't even two yet and they can walk with out barely falling and speak in full sentences."_

"Well...now I know what to expect in another year. Oh and speaking of babies...you know Sango's gonna pop anytime soon."

_"That's right...I forgot that she was having her child soon. Is it a boy or a girl."_

"Hear, let me put us on three way. You know damn well she misses you like crazy."

_"You sure she isn't sleep?" _ Rin laughed.

"Yeah right. She's probably having one of those weird cravings right about now. Just hold on..."

Sango was in her living room watching TV. While she was watching her shows, she was indeed having her late night snack of watermelon. She chewed it for a while, analyzing it.

"Hmm...needs some soy sauce." She slowly got up from her seat, as best as she could with her pregnant belly and started walking toward the kitchen. Just as she was half way there, her phone went off. "Agh...its always when you're doing something when people call you." She walked back in the room, grabbing her phone.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Sango..." Rin answered.

**"Oh hey girl...what's up?"**

"Guess who I'm talking to?"

**"Who?"**

_"Hey Sango."_ Sango immediately screamed hearing her long time friend on the phone.

**"You've got a lot of nerve not calling in over a month."**

_"I know...I know...I'm sorry guys."_

**"Mhm...why have you decided now of all times to call?"**

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that, too."

_"Well..."_

**"Oh God...come on...you have to say it now."**

_"Um...Inuyasha found where we are..."_ It was quiet at first.

**"It's Rins'fault!"**

"Agh...thanks a lot Sango."

_"Rin you promised."_

"No! Yall aren't blaming this on me. Just let me explain and it will all make sense."

_"Okay, let's hear it."_

"Remember when I just had Shin, and you called to check on me to see if I was okay."

_Flashback..._

_"Kagome's I just can't describe in words how happy I am." Rin said, looking at her sleeping baby._

_**"Aww...Rin...You better send me lots of pictures of my little nephew."**_

_"Oh don't worry. You are definitely getting some. And when I come over...if I ever do, you better have them all over your house."_

_**"Oh that reminds me, did you and Sango get the easter pictures?" **_

_"Not yet. I hope I get them soon."_

_**"I know."**_

_"Hey...I miss you..."_

_**"You too."**_

_"Who are you talking to?" Rin was startled by the voice of her husband. Her knowing Kagome's location was suppose to be a secret, so this would be the ultimate disrespect._

_"Good bye mother." She hung up the phone and took the battery out. "Oh Sesshomaru. Didn't see you there." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"Who were you on the phone with?"_

_"Mother. You know mom, always calling...hehe." He stroked her cheek softly._

_"Do I have to punish you for lying?" She looked shocked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your mother just called you a half an hour before this phone call." She put her hands on her hips._

_"Glad to know that you pay attention to my phone calls."_

_"Oh and..." He pulled out some mail. "You've got a letter." She gulped. She tried to reach for the letter but he snatched it away. "And just who do you know in America?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The person's name is Anonymous, but the mailing address is from America. I'll ask you again love, who is it from?" This time she snatched it._

_"I don't appreciate you going through my mail."_

_"And I don't appreciate you lying to me."_

_"I'm not, it's just none of your business." He grasped her arm._

_"I would have thought you realized by now that everything about you is my business." Rin started to get worried. __**Agh, Kagome's gonna kill me if he figures it out.**__ She thought. __**I have to distract him some how.**__ She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Don't be so rough, you know how excited I get." He stared at her for a while._

_"You're still weak from child birth."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_End of Flashback..._

**"We didn't need to hear that last part Rin..."**

"Shut up Sango...Bottom line. I did my best to keep it a secret as long as I could. It's Sesshomaru's fault for being to damn smart."

_"You should have known sex wasn't gonna get you so far. Sesshomaru remembers everything."_

"I know, it's the worst."

**"So what happened with Inuyasha?"**

_"Actually, I'm happy he's back in our lives."_

"Really?"

_"Absolutely, he's great with the kids and he seems to forgive me. I don't know, maybe I was too hasty leaving like that."_

**"Hey, you needed to do what you had to do. That takes some guts."** Kagome laughed.

_"Thanks Sango."_

"Sango?" She turned around to see her husband coming down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm having a snack and talking with my girls."

"Well tell them goodnight. You need your rest."

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Instead of arguing, Miroku turned off the lights and the tv. "What are you-" He then lifted her up and started walking up the stairs.

**"Agh...sorry guys, mister worry wart is making me go to bed."** They laughed.

"Good to hear he's looking out."

**"More like being a bigger pain. I'll talk you yall later...Great hearing from you Kagome."**

_"You too, good night."_

**"Good night guys."** Sango disconnected.

_"Looks like it's just us."_

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Rin groaned hearing the voice of her husband.

"Not for long Kagome." Kagome laughed harder. "I was making sure our baby was sleep then I received a call."

"Who is it?"

"You should know."

_"Hii big brother..."_ He scoffed.

"Say goodnight and come to bed." He then walked away.

"Whatever." He came back to her surprise.

"Don't make me hang up for you."

"Okay...okay..." She groaned. "Hey...Kagome..."

_"I already know. Inuyasha and the pups should be back any second anyways."_

"Send them my love will you."

_"I sure will."_

"Bye..."

"_Cya."_

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_4-5-2013_

I know...I know...2 years since my update...well be happy :P

5 Reviews: Update when I want

10 Reviews: A month

20 Reviews: 3 weeks

30 Reviews: 2 Weeks

40 Reviews: 1 week


End file.
